


Saving Mr. Malfoy

by GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ronald Weasley, Back at the fandom, Do not hate me for this gdi, Draco will change her mind, F/M, Fake Marriage, Healer Daphne Greengrass, Healer Hermione Granger, Healer Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Malfoy Curse, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Non canon compliant, None shall leave, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Professor Neville Longbottom, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, although the idea is one sided, because HP should not be followed in canon, dramione - Freeform, it's better this way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: "Is there any other way?""According to you, none"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley became Aurors, along with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy and formed some sort of camaraderie between them, after a chance encounter at Ibiza that nearly killed them four. Enter Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, remains as Harry and Ronald's best friend, whose help they sought out for their childhood enemy turned friend, Draco Malfoy.The Malfoy family is cursed. Malfoy men needs to get married before they turned 26 or else they die. Draco Malfoy wanted to marry for love, but his time is running out - he hasn't even gotten close to his witch of choice when this bombshell was handed to him by his parents. Luckily, Blaise and his two new friends have the perfect solution for him.Everyone wished him luck.[FRED LIVES] [EWE] [PWP] [WIP]





	1. Perfect Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> First HP fanfic in my AO3 account. Redeeming myself from the three-year long hiatus from the Dramione (HP) fandom, I present you this new fic.
> 
> Trust me, when I read my fic, I think I'm better now.

"Okay, so how about... Susan Bones?" the dark haired male asked him, to which he'd only raised an eyebrow at.

"She's been a Longbottom now for three years Potter" his best mate answered for him, making Harry slump back to his seat.

"Uhm. Bulstrode? Wasn't there a Bulstrode in our year? She's Slytherin right? So -" the red haired male in their group started but was this time, cut off by Draco as he said, "I didn't think you'd hate me that much Weasley? Seriously? Even my own Mother did not consider her" he sneered before letting his face fall inelegantly at the table.

"Say it, I'm doomed" the blonde said.

"Oh stop whining Malfoy! We'll think of ways to help you" said Harry as he drank his beer in three big gulps.

It was a Saturday afternoon at The Fort, a local pub near Gringgotts. It has been six years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone knows that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley skipped their last year at Hogwarts for the Auror position as soon as it was offered to them. A year after that, after finishing their probation of finishing school, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, joined their ranks, much to their initial annoyance. But one group mission together has bought their lives together and the four men are now seen as part of the "normal" in the wizarding world.

"Seriously though, let's think this through" Ron said after he finished drinking his bottle too. Blaise just asked the bartender for two bottles of firewhisky when the red haired male spoke.

"Let's make this as bearable for you as possible" Harry added with a sly grin on his face making the blonde man sneer at him.

"Wipe that grin off your face Potter!" the blonde added before he started frowning again.

"Why can't I just have a normal life?" he murmured as he played with glass.

"Why don't you ask your ancestors Malfoy?" Harry said before laughing out loud again, this time, with Ron and Blaise joining him.

"Real mature, you idiots" he countered, downing another cup of alcohol.

 _'This is really bad.'_  he thought as he tuned out his friends' voices. If he'd be honest, he knew he was just stalling. It has been three weeks since his mother and father told him about "the Malfoy curse" and still, he hasn't done anything about it. His friends has been giving him suggestions since day one but, he manages to counter every single one of their suggestions just because his heart was already set.

There was already a witch he's set to love.

 _'She's just really unattainable though'_ his mind supplied making him sadder by the minute.

"-mione is smart, maybe she could help us!" he heard Harry say making his ears perk up.

"Hermione? As in, Hermione  _Granger_?" he heard his best friend say before giving him a pointed look and continuing, "Of course! Why didn't we think of her!" punctuating every word to get the point across.

 _'I got it, you idiot! Why make it obvious'_ he thought as he glared as his friend who was smirking at him.

"Mione will probably be able to find that loophole for you Malfoy" said Harry seriously before adding, "She's gone through all of mine and Ron's contract for  _years_ and she was, able to get us through a war so, I think if there's anyone who can help you with curses and contracts, it will definitely be her" he finished staring at the two former Slytherins who are staring at him with gaping mouths.

"Close your mouth Zabini, Malfoy, it's like you forgot she's our friend too" said Ron before downing another shot.

Unbeknownst to them though, Blaise and Draco  _did_ forget. Ever since they've learnt of this Malfoy curse, all Draco thought was how he was going to die soon since he hasn't made any moves to his witch of choice, totally forgetting, that his witch of choice, is actually best friends' with the people he's now drinking with.

He was even jealous of the food package she sent them just a few months back.

He wanted to hit his head back to the table.

Blaise was the one who recovered first.

"So, when can we talk with Granger?" he heard his best friend asked, and he saw Potter and Weasley opening their mouth to answer but was beaten by another voice.

"Talk to me about what?"

He knows that voice.

That voice is in most of his dreams.

Hermione Granger is here.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius listens to their son's woes - and enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up UPDATE.
> 
> In an answer to the pleas last night for a longer chapter, here's more! Enjoy!

 

**Narcissa**

 

 

"Remind me again son, why must you redecorate your apartment?" Narcissa asked her only son as she sipped her afternoon tea.

It's been a few weeks since Draco visited the manor, and that was when they told him about the Malfoy curse. To be honest, it wouldn't be an  _actual curse_  if not for the "death" part. It was supposed to be a guidance, on the part of the Malfoy men, a reminder of sorts, that they should get married and continue the family legacy. However, as it is, Narcissa couldn't blame her son's actions. In fact, her husband, Lucius, did not even get to know about this specific curse until a few days before they told Draco himself - Lucius did not need to know since they were already planning on their marriage right after they graduated from Hogwarts then.

She watched as her son pulled at his hair in annoyance.

In truth, she's already heard the story from Pansy and Daphne, two of Draco's friends, Hermione Granger's co-workers at St. Mungos, and lovers to the men of the Golden Trio. She just wants to hear it from her son to confirm it, or probably tick her  _baby dragon_ , she chuckled a bit at that, Draco will always be her baby dragon. 

She told Lucius about the news as soon as the women left, making her husband scoff and said, "Do you think he'll make a move on her now?" making me pause. It's true that she and Lucius have known for a long time that their son has slowly fell in love with the muggleborn throughout his years at Hogwarts - one can only talk so much about one person before anyone raises an eyebrow, and Hermione Granger, was never  _not_  in any of Draco's letter to them, before  _and_  after the war - in fact, she shouldn't be surprised, now that she's thought of it, that even Lucius picked up on that, maybe that's the reason why her husband was the first one to ask for Ms. Granger's forgiveness when she saw them testify for their family in front of the Winzengamot with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, he already knew what would happen,  _eventually_.

"Because,  _mother_ , Hermione Granger will be moving in on  _my apartment_ tomorrow afternoon. She needed a place to stay for the mean time after she left her apartment, seeing as it now reminded her of her ex-boyfriend playing tongue wars with another bint" she heard Draco say exasperatedly, making her smirk behind her teacup.

"And your  _apartment_  is the  _only_ available one?" she heard her husband say with a poker face, she knew however, that he's enjoying torturing their son this way as much as she does.

"Well, yeah, cos, you know - Daph is pregnant again with Potter's baby so, two kids and another one on the way, they have their hands full at the moment so Potter said they can't. Weasley actually said yes but, Pansy said no - not that they aren't friends but, Pansy said she always need alone time with Weasley, don't even wanna imagine why. And then, there's Blaise, and even though we all know that he's in an open relationship with the She-Weasley, I still wouldn't like Hermione to be cohabitating with that idiot, it just wouldn't do" she and her husband listened to their son's rant, noting that he said,  _'he wouldn't like Hermione to live with Blaise'_ , bless their innocent son's soul.

They decided not to mention it, as well as the fact, that Ms. Granger has other friends and not just Harry Potter and the Weasleys. Instead, they opted for a different topic.

"So," she heard Lucius start, "What can you gain from this...  _cohabitation?_  as you eloquently put it? And I assume Ms. Granger wouldn't be paying by cash, lord knows that's more of an insult to us than anything else"

They watch their son pondered at that before answering, "Well, at first she offered, yeah, but then Potter, Blaise, Weasley and I were already talking about seeking her help about the cursed contract when she showed up at The Fort to get Potter and Weasley's help"

 

 

**Draco**

 

_FLASHBACK _

_"Mione! What are you doing here?" he heard Potter and Weasley greet the medi-witch simultaneously._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder but he refused to turn around._

_He knew that hand - damnit, he held these hands before when he was taken to St. Mungos! He chastised himself as soon as he felt his cheeks getting warm._

_"Well, I need your help guys" he heard her say as he closed his eyes, relishing the fact that she has yet to take her hands off of his shoulder - man, he really has it bad for her._

_"Good timing Granger, we need you too! And since you're here, let's pull up a chair!" he heard his best friend say before summoning a chair, fortunately or und fortunately, the only available space is beside him - Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's childhood bully turned drinking buddies with her best friends._

_The hands on his shoulder was off in a second, and he'd have whined at the loss, but then he heard the scraping of the leg chair to the wooden floor beside him as he slowly allowed himself to open his eyes and turned to her._

_Which, as it turns out, is a bad idea - good, but bad. Good because, 'damn, this witch is glorious', bad because, 'Draco, you need to use words' as he found himself getting tongue tied in front of her, again._

_'It was that damned last year at Hogwarts' he told himself, tuning out the conversation again, in favor of staring at the woman beside him, Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, Head Girl to his Head Boy at their last year in Hogwarts, the one who bested him in all subjects except Potions, Arithmancy and Charms, the one who first gave him an opening to a new life when she forgave him when he asked for it that one night at their common room, the one that made him fall in lo -_

_His thoughts were cut off by Harry's snapping fingers in front of him._

_"Earth to Malfoy, are you still here?" he heard Harry asked as he saw Hermione looking at him skeptically, amidst the snickering of the men at the table._

_"Are you sick Malfoy?" he heard her ask worriedly._

_"I'm fine" he replied after a few seconds of more staring before he looked away and sat back at his seat, "I got distracted by a thought, don't worry about me, what are we talking about?" he hurriedly added which made Blaise guffaw earning him a shove from him._

_'Why am I friends with this idiot?' he asked himself as he rolled his eyes before turning back to the other occupants of their table - the Golden Trio themselves._

_"So, back to what I was saying," he heard Hermione start, much to his relief, "I need you guys to come over tonight and help me get my stuff from my old apartment"  he saw Potter snorted at that._

_"Seriously Mione, just kick the guy out. That's your apartment, he should be the one who's moving away" Weasley said, clearly annoyed._

_He was only partly listening to the conversation when he understood what it all meant._

_"Wait, you finally broke up with that Victor KrOaf?" he asked disbelievingly. He heard from Potter and Weasley that Granger has been in an on and off relationship for two years with that Bulgarian seeker  turned coach, after meeting again by chance when they watched a game of Bulgaria against the She-Weasley's Holly Head Harpies_ __three years ago_ _ _._

_"Kroaf?" he heard Hermione asked as he just shrugged and said, "He looks like an oaf" making her glare at him as she defended her ex, "For your information, Malfoy, Victor is not -" she started before getting cut by her own friends._

_"He's right though Mione. I told you that Bulgarian bonbon is a menace. He looks like an oaf, he sounds like an oaf, must be an oaf - We told you every time that don't fall for his tricks again, but no, you don't listen, even Ginny gave up on you after that second time" he listened to Potter as the other made wild gestures as if to emphasize to the female sitting beside him._

_He poised to say something but then Blaise cut him to the chase, "You mean to say, that the Happy couple you and Krum portray in the Daily Prophet was a lie?"_

_There was silence in their table and Blaise looked shocked as he continued, "You mean, you, Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of our age, let some Bulgarian oldie walk all over you and cheat on you twice? Twice?" his friend repeated the last one as if emphasizing his point._

_It was a while before anyone was able to talk, but when Weasley did, I almost saw red, "No, Zabini. He cheated on her four times, the last one being the reason why they broke up again"_

_"Four -" Blaise started before his eyes turned darkened with a glare and stood up as he said, "How dare that oaf defile our Granger like this!" before staring at Potter and Weasley and saying, "And you two! How can you just sit there and -"_

_"Sit down Zabini, we almost killed the man too" Potter said, voice low._

_"Hermione wouldn't let us" agreed Weasley as they all turned to the woman in question who just sighed in annoyance._

_"Oh honestly! I already did some_ _damage! I'm not some damsel in distress here! I can hold my fight!" we heard her say. Unfortunately, that's when my tact ended as I said absentmindedly,_ _"And yet you let him cheat on you four times, damn"_

_And that stopped all conversations._

_He took a shot of the firewhisky before pouring himself another shot and downing that as well. The silence is not that awkward, but it's stale, if anything._

_It was a while before we heard Granger speak again._

_"I honestly honestly thought that was the last time, you know? I mean, he just proposed to me not even three months ago"_

_We heard Potter sigh before pulling Granger in a side embrace._

_"The only way our girl gets dumb is when she's in love" he heard Potter declare to the group, even though he's just saying it in a whispered tone._

_"Thanks Harry" we heard her answer after a while._

_Now, it gets awkward, because the conversation died again. Luckily, it was Weasley who broke the silence this time._

_"So, about that help?"_

 

_ END FLASHBACK _

 

 

He remembered listening to Granger asking for Potter and Weasley's help her move her stuff and asking if she can somehow move in with either of them for the mean time.seeing as she already sold the apartment that she lived with Krum before.

'Good' he remembered commenting, making the four other people in their table look at him as he just shrugged, and returned to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mione, but as you know, Daph is pregnant, and you know I would love to take you in but, I have two boys and a pregnant wife, I'm not sure we could be the best host for you" to which Granger just smiled and agreed to.

When the Weasley offered, she saw Granger perk up with hope, only to be dashed again when a patronus from Pansy (Yes, after getting together with Weasley, she was able to produce a patronus, as well as Daphne with Harry) telling them that her ovulation period is nearing and that they must not waste time, making Granger blush.

'What's ovulation?' I remembered honestly asking, only to be greeted back by a glare from Granger herself asking me to look it up myself.

Blaise slowly offered his apartment, but Potter, Weasley and I all shouted 'No' making everyone turn to me in shock.

"I mean, I know you're friends with the She-Weasley, but I don't think it's appropriate for a single woman to be living with a taken man" I remembered saying slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"It's not just that for me Hermione," I heard Potter started, turning the attention to the Golden boy, much to my relief, "No offense to you Zabini, but I saw your house, and I know Hermione, if you want to be a houseboy until you get the place as clean as possible, then don't do it" 

"Harry James Potter! I am not that bad!" we heard Granger saying as he punched Potter's shoulder with every word - even that made me jealous, what the ever loving - I wasn't able to finish my thought as Weasley added to the taunts, and soon, everyone was joining, until Weasley suggest, "What about at Malfoy's," before adding, "You don't mind, do you mate? I mean, we've seen your place before too, you've got like, four extra rooms in that flat of yours, right?"

Before he could answer though, we heard Blaise laugh out loud as Granger said, "Oh, I don't want to impose"

"Granger, Granger! This is perfect!" we heard Blaise said before shaking me and saying, "Weren't we just talking about how she should help you earlier Draco? This is perfect! Yes! Nice idea Weasley! Let's have Draco and Hermione move in together!"

"Oh? I remembered you talking about something from me earlier, yeah? What's that about? How can I help you Malfoy?" we heard Granger asked as I just sighed and retold my story about the Malfoy curse.

A few minutes later, Granger agreed on helping me find a loophole to the contract as well as living with me, "Trust me Granger, you're not imposing" I recall myself saying as Blaise added, "It's also about that another woman other than his mother see his flat - it's clean, spacey and gorgeous, shame that only us men could see it" making Granger raise her eyebrows at me and I blinked at her before I realized what the words insinuated.

"Oh no Granger. Don't even think about it. I'm as straight as a pole. I just hate bringing girls in my house where they could possibly steal my stuff"

"I won't steal anything from you Malfoy" I heard her say with a smile to which my only reply was, "I know" because whatever she'll probably take, I'll gladly give - not that she knows that, of course.

After retelling my parents of _'How I got Hermione Granger to stay with me'_ , I stared at my parents waiting for their opinion, but then what I expected differed from the outcome.

"Take Pipsy with you" I heard father say. When I turned to my mother, I saw her nodding in ascent and saying, "Yes, Pipsy will do. She's one of our elf that understands design and colors better, you can take her Draco" making my mouth hang open.

"What, you expect us to get mad?" he watched his father scoff in his general direction before adding, "Honestly, you are not kids anymore. The only reason why I would be mad is if you do not take this opportunity for yourself, or if the Victor giy makes another reappearance, surely there must be some penalty for breaking a war heroine" making him confused.

"What your father means, Draco, is that Ms. Granger - well, Hermione, part of the female populace, who is in her most vulnerable state after a recent break up, will be living with you, for two months or until she finds herself a new flat, correct?" which made me nod, "And you, my dear, has been half- in love with said girl since day one, with this curse, and her bleeding heart, your charms..." he heard mother trail off with an elegantly raised eyebrow. However, it still took me a few seconds before it finally clicked into place, making him blush.

"Damn" I said with sigh,  _'They knew?'_  I thought bitterly.

"We're your parents Draco, we raised you ourselves. Why did you think we defected at the last minute at the Battle? Because we already saw you? It was that, but also because had your father not killed Dolohov, we reckon our son would hate the world where Ms. Granger is not in it, wouldn't he?" he heard his mother continue.

"You were going to do it yourself, I was just faster by a second. Your hands weren't sullied by an unforgivable yet, better save you from pain," his father continued making him blink at him.

Both of them are right, he mused as he excused himself from them and entered the manor, calling in Pipsy and asking her to help around Granger's move.

He heard his mother asking him to bring in Hermione on his next visit.

He's so  _confused_.

He apparated before he heard anything else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: NEXT UPDATE IS SUNDAY [12 AUGUST 2018]
> 
>  
> 
> _I decided on a weekly update, seeing as Mid Term exams are already starting and work is killing me. Also, I should remind everyone, that this will be a slow burn. I just posted this new part now because as commented by you guys, it is kind of lacking in the number of words department - or details. So, here's more!_
> 
> Posted in Wattpad: koihernandezkoi


	3. Flat Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 339 days are left for Draco. It's their first weekend together. Could they find out more together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for waiting~ So far I am astounded by the number of people reading this, despite this only recent comeback to both writing and the fandom.
> 
> I sincerely hope you're enjoying this story and feel free to vote and comment~
> 
> See you next week! Thank you!

_339 Days Left_

  
**Draco**

"So this contract says, that you will need to be wed on or before your twenty-sixth birthday, or else, the Malfoy curse shall befall you, is that correct?" I heard Granger asked.

It's been three days since Granger moved in with me, and this is our first weekend together. Contrary to anyone's belief, we hardly saw each other in the apartment, considering that both our work required us to always be on call, aside from our normal schedules of work. However, as expected from her, the soonest we got into the weekend, she asked me for the copy of the cursed contract and proceeded to study it.

Which is now, at _breakfast_.

"Why yes, Granger, that's an undisputed fact" I answered groggily, mind still refusing to believe that I am awake at a weekend at six bloody a. m. that even the coffee that Pipsy got me tasted like water in my sleepy state.

'I slept around 4AM, damnit!' I thought irritably as I drank the last bits of my coffee, silently handing the cup to Pipsy for another one.

"So, it's just vague to me Malfoy, you told me that you'll die, but... I've read this twice -" she started to which I just raised an eyebrow at, she just got the paper not even some thirty minutes ago and she's telling me that she's already read it twice? delusional. Anyway, she raised an equally challenging eyebrow at me before she continued saying, "Yes, twice, don't ask" to which I just shrugged, because, why would I dispute something like that? I don't want to fight about something like that - not to her, at least, yet.

"I've read this twice and figured, this is all so, vague" I heard her finish before taking a bite on her toast as she scrunched her eyebrows together, still perusing the details of the said contract, which was, mind you, written in latin.

"And what makes you say it's vague? Is my death not clear enough?" I asked. I'm still really sleepy for this conversation, but I would admit that my interest has been piqued. Everyone else just immediately assumed it's either marriage or death, and threw just about every single woman in my direction. Considering I only now have eleven months to get hitched, even I believed the urgency. So, I did what I do best when intrigued, I listened to her explanation, as always.

"Well, the letters are clear, that you shall receive the curse if you do not get married by your twenty sixth birthday, but what exactly is the curse and how were you able to figure out it is death? Couldn't it be something else? Like turning into a frog or something similar?" I heard her say matter-of-factly as she took another bite of her toast.

I took another sip of my new coffee, scalding my upper lip and tongue as I did, but I disregarded it for the purpose of contemplating her words. True, that it was not specifically written that I will die, and that it could be anything, but considering that a Malfoy has done this cursed contract, then isn't it a given that it would be as dark as death?

I told her of my musings, which I saw, she took into consideration as she sipped her own tea.

Both of us fell into a contemplative silence after that. Each of us mulling the exact meaning of the words. It's fifth year knowledge that latin is a perfect language, as it is a dead one, but could it be that there would be a different meaning considering it's caster?

"We should look into this more" I heard her say after another minute. The clock glaringly told us that we've been sitting at the breakfast table for more than two hours, not really a good way to start our weekend with my problem, so we just compromised on talking about it again later in the day, or perhaps tomorrow, after we've listed all the possibilities in this curse - she also suggested that I take her to the Manor where our library books will probably be able to help, which falls perfectly to my mother's insistence for that afternoon tea, so I agreed.

 

**Hermione**

 

"How about next weekend?" I heard him say as we went towards the living room.

Despite living with Malfoy for three days, I found that I would probably never get used to his kind of normal life. The apartment is spacious, just like what Harry and Ron said, and when we got here, everything was either black or white, still is, hence, making this apartment looks unlived, if there was such a term - more like, one of those apartment's made for an open house, minimalistic in design and purely balanced. And this, is not mentioning Pipsy, the house-elf, who cries when I don't let her do anything.

Currently, we just agreed to leave the cursed contract discussion for tonight or tomorrow, because honestly, I believe that there is more to this than just this ordinary letters written in a dead language. And I also believe, that what I need to read, cannot be found in simple libraries such as Hogwarts or the ones in Diagon Alley, but in the place where it was drafted itself. Wasn't there a saying? That when in doubt as to the meaning and intent of the law, we must read it in it's entirety and take everything into consideration? Isn't it the same for contracts? I mused, taking in the face of Draco Malfoy, owner of the flat I'm currently in, and was waiting for an answer to a question that slipped my mind.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, got lost in thought, what was that?" I asked as I watched him watch me carefully before releasing a dejected sigh, 'Was I too out of it?' I asked myself, as I listened to his question one more time.

"I just asked, if we could schedule our visit at the manor next weekend" he finished as he looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, um, next weekend? I think I can do that" I answered nervously - why am I nervous though, I don't even know.

But he still caught it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as I got caught in the worried tone of his voice. 'Was he worried about me? Is he really?' I asked myself as I got sucked in to his silver pool of eyes for a second before I answered him with a definite yes, to which he just sighed again.

'Why do you keep sighing? Am I not believable enough?' I thought as I watched him stand up from the couch and made a turn to leave for his bedroom before he stopped and turned towards me again, this time, with a smile as I watched him ask.

"Granger, can you schedule me in tonight for your company?" which made me do a double take.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked dumbly, because surely, he wasn't - 

"I'm asking, if you could come with me tonight. We could have dinner at this wonderful Italian place I found in muggle-London last month" I heard him say.

 _'Like a date?'_ my mind asked. But before my mouth could open, I saw him immediately catching up on his words and remedying it with a quick, "Just a welcome party for a new flat mate, you know? I never had one before, and I heard that it's kind of like a tradition among the muggles, so yeah"

I agreed. Although, I didn't tell him, that there wasn't actually any tradition like that among muggles. True, some people do that, but it's not a tradition per se. I wonder why I did that though, but I found it best to just ignore it for now, because I thought, since Malfoy is being civil and all, very much this past few years, and Harry and Ron's insistence that Malfoy is not half bad in general, maybe we could actually learn something from this, bonding, of sorts - like friends.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_ I thought as I stood up and went to my room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on:
> 
> Twitter: fujoshikoi  
> Tumblr: fujoshi-koi
> 
> or email me at fujoshikoi92@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)
> 
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)
> 
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)
> 
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
